The present invention relates to a device for metering the mass of natural gas during a motor vehicle fueling operation.
As is known, the problem of metering natural gas, such as methane, for fueling gas cylinders for motor vehicles is solved by using different metering methods such as volumetric methods, pressure differential methods, mass or weight metering methods and the like.
Of the above mentioned methods, in particular, the first two methods require that rather complex metering devices be used, since several parameters susceptible to undesirably vary the density of the gas being supplied must be continuously monitored.
Moreover the known presently available gas metering devices do not provide for the possibility of metering the weight of the combustible gas being supplied.